


Only The Sky Knows How Far We'll Go

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Sky Knows How Far We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maudlinrose (hazel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/gifts).



Cassie stood in the doorway from the bathroom to watch Adam, lying in bed and reading a thick book. It'd been three years since they'd married, and she couldn't be any happier. Cassie then rested her hand on her bulging stomach and rephrased that thought. Greeting her daughter with Adam by her side topped anything thus far.

Adam looked up and smiled fondly at her, before dipping his gaze to her stomach. "Is she making a fuss?"

She shook her head as she slipped under their blanket and cuddled against the warmth of Adam's body. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
